BendyToons: The Origins of Bendy Devil
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: This story will tell you about everyone's favorite little devil. This story includes his childhood, teen years and adult times. Despite Bendy has horrible relationship with his father, he has a loving relationship with his mother. You will know the story before his adventures begin, how he met Boris, how he met the Butcher Gang and how he met Alice Angel.
1. Intro

Bendytoons: The Origins of Bendy Devil

Happy Valentines Day and Ash Wednesday. Soon it will be Holy Thursday, Good Friday, Holy Saturday, Easter Sunday, April Fools Day and Pentecost. In this story you will read is about the beginning before everyone's favorite little devil starts his adventures.

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He has the same look and personality. Unlike his father, he wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He has a terrible relationship with his father but has a sweet relationship with his mother. Only his mother accepted his personality. He doesn't want to be the ruler of Hell. He's the only friend from his childhood years is Boris the Wolf. When he reached his adult times, he's finally loved by everyone.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a huge crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece 10 times removed. She has strong love rivalry with Chrystal Cooperson

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their own reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes and vampire teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a white fancy shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and just wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow and no nose. She's tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece 10 times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times remove. She has French accent.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a night club called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has strong love rivalry with Alice Angel.

There will be three other fan-made characters in the story. Barney Dinklesheep; Boris's nice and kind archenemy and Wilbur and Gregory: The Bodyguard Twin Brothers of Chrystal Cooperson.


	2. Bendy's World

Chapter 1: Bendy's World

Welcome to Bendy's World. Where everything is in black and white; literally. The sun got Bendy's smile even the crescent moon. In this world, it has three worlds to explore. And these worlds are Heaven Paradise, Travel Planet, and Hell Inferno.  
Heaven Paradise. Where angels and good people who die lives. Heaven Paradise's ground is made of clouds; so are the buildings and animals who lived there. It's very peaceful and a nice place for a getaway. The rivers and lakes there also came from the clouds too. The ruler of this place none other than God; but he's referred as Big G. Travel Planet. Where humans, anthropomorphic animals, and animals live. It's just like our world except for everything talks like the sun, the moon, buildings, trees, stars, and pigs.  
And Hell Inferno. Where monsters and demons live. It's full of fire, lava, misery and it super red spicy hot. It's under the control of its king of the dreadful abyss: Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. Along with his beautiful, hot and babelicious queen; Persephone Spring Devil.


	3. A Star is Born

Chapter 2: A Star is Born

At the Devil's Palace, Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil waits outside of his bedroom. "Oh dear! My wife is about to give birth to my first child. I hope this child will be as smart, charming, clever and bad to the bone like its father," said Lucifer. When the door to his bedroom opened, coming out from there were two cyclops; wearing a doctor uniform and a nursing uniform. "Well, how did it go? Did they make it? Was it successful," said Lucifer. "Why don't you look and see my king," said the cyclops doctor, bowing to him and leaves with the cyclops nurse. When Lucifer walks in, he sees Persephone Spring Devil holding a little blue blanket. Lucifer smiles evilly when she said, "Bendy Devil." "Oh boy! Oh boy! It's a boy! The Devil bloodline carries on! Guards! Come in here," said Lucifer, happily. 4 gargoyles come in the room with spears barges into the room and one of them said, "your Majesty, what's wrong?" "I have a cigarette, men. I'm finally a father." He puts a cigarette in each gargoyle. Then he pushes them out of the room. When Persephone unfolds the blanket, baby Bendy is asleep. He wears a diaper and Lucifer puts a bow tie on him.

"Isn't he adorable," said Persephone, kissed Bendy's forehead. When Bendy wakes up, Lucifer said, "Hello, my prince of the underworld. You are going to be an evil and handsome king like me; your father." When Bendy smiles, he reveals that he's born with adult teeth; much to his parents' surprise. "Don't worry, my darling little devil. I'll get those out for you," said Lucifer, taking out a dangerous dental driller. Persephone hits Lucifer with a rolling pin on the head and said, "how could you?! After all, he is our baby. No matter he looks like; he's still your son." "All right," said Lucifer, holding baby Bendy. Bendy grabs his father's face and kisses his cheek. "Isn't that sweet? He loves you already," said Persephone. "Come, my Queen Persephone. We must show our son to the world," said Lucifer, rubbing his nose on Bendy's.

At the balcony of the castle, Lucifer and Persephone revel to the demons of Hell; baby Bendy. The demons cheered for their new future king. Baby Bendy grabs his father's pitchfork and aims fire out of Hell Inferno. The fire from the pitchfork shot to Heaven Paradise. The fire hits Big G on the forehead. Lucifer sees the situation through a telescope. Baby Bendy puts the pitchfork away and said, "oppsies." "I don't believe it," said Lucifer, looking at baby Bendy being hold by Persephone. "I know. He said his first words," said Persephone, hugging baby Bendy. "Yeah that. And he did his first bad thing. I'm so proud of you, Bendy. You're going to make an excellent devil." Lucifer lifts baby Bendy into the air and kisses his forehead. "If anyone tries to harm you, my little devil dog. I'll send them to fiery pits of despair. You and I are going to get along just fine," said Lucifer, holding Bendy close to his heart. Then baby Bendy sneezes and went back to sleep.


	4. It's Hard Knock Childhood Life

Chapter 3: It's Hard Knock Childhood Life

At a daycare on Travel Planet, younger Bendy is eating lunch by himself. The others kids are keeping away from him in fear. He doesn't wear a diaper anymore. "Do you guys want to sit next to me," said younger Bendy, to a group of boys. The boys scream in fear and runs away; leaving Bendy sad. When he tries to talk to a group of girls, they scream in fear and ran away too. When the bell rings, all of the kids run out of the daycare with glee. Bendy walks out with a sad face. "Another day of failing to make friends," said younger Bendy, going to a tree, climbs on it and sits on its branches. "Why can't I at least have one friend? It's hard to make friends since you're the son of someone who's feared and hated by everyone." "Excuse me," said a boy's voice. When Bendy looks down, he sees a young wolf wearing overalls. "What you doing up there," said the young wolf. "Nothing," said Bendy. "My frizz be got caught up there. Can you get it for me?" "Sure." When Bendy finds it, he climbs back down and gives it to the young wolf. "Thank you. My name is Boris. What's your name," said younger Boris, stretching his hand to shake Bendy. Bendy is surprised at first, but he smiles and shakes his hand. "My name is Bendy. You probably heard about me before." "No actually. I'm a new guy. You want to play with me?" "Why heck yes."

Boris and Bendy walk to a park; together. The children see Bendy and run to their parents in fear. "What's that all about," said Boris, confused. "Oh, that. I got a bit reputation going on," said Bendy. When Boris throws the frizz be at Bendy, one of the children says, "hey, wolf. Are you crazy?! Why are you playing with him?" "Leave them alone or he will show up," said a mother. "Are you some kind of a tough guy," said Boris. "No one ever considered me tough. But they feared me because of my last name," said Bendy, sadly. "What's your last name?" "His last name is Devil," said a scary man voice. Then a firewall appeared behind Bendy. The children and parents ran away in fear. Boris stands there in shock and drops his frizz be. Then a hand came out and touches Bendy on the shoulder. The voice and the hand revealed to be Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil when he came out of the firewall with Persephone Spring Devil. "Who's this, son? A bully," said Lucifer. "I just met him a few minutes ago. He's my friend. Although, thanks to you; he probably won't be anymore," said Bendy, disappointed. "You're the son of the Devil," said Boris, surprised. "Yep." "That's…awesome!" Lucifer and Persephone look at each other; confused and shocked. Bendy is so confused and said, "you're not afraid?" "Of course not. That must be cool that you're related to someone who's so powerful." Then a bell ring is heard from nowhere and Boris said, "oh, that's my mom. I got to go home. Bye Bendy. It was nice to meet you. See you at daycare." When Boris leaves, Bendy said with glee, "I finally made a real friend." "Ok. Come on, son. It's time for your training," said Lucifer, grabbing Bendy by the arm. Then Persephone hits Lucifer on the head with a rolling pin. "After you play baseball with your son," said Persephone. "But I'm the king of Hell Inferno. I don't play baseball." Then she hits twice with her rolling pin.

A few minutes later, Lucifer plays baseball with Bendy. Lucifer makes an annoyed face and said, "and I married her, why?" Then Persephone hits him again and he smiled nervously. "Ok, Bendy. Let's see if you can hit it this one," said Lucifer, preparing to throw the ball. Bendy hits the bat on the ground to prepare the hit. "Thanks for playing ball with me, father," said Bendy, smiling. Lucifer rolls his eyes until Persephone hits him again and he said, with a fake smile, "you're welcome, son." When Lucifer throws the ball, Bendy hits it and the ball goes up high to the sky. "Home run," said Persephone. She notices that Lucifer isn't responding, so she hits him with her rolling pin again. Then he said, "nice hit, son." The ball crashes into a window in Heaven Paradise and hits Big G. "Hey! Who did that," said Big G, looking through his broken window. "I'm so sorry, Godfather. It was an accident," said Bendy, pleading for forgiveness. "I forgive you. I must say Lucifer. Your son is a very nice lad." When Big G goes back into his house, Lucifer pinches Bendy's ear and said, "don't you dare ask forgiveness from the enemy." But Persephone hits Lucifer with her rolling pin; trice.

At the Devil's palace, Bendy is in his room on his bed. Persephone comes in with cheese pizza and said, "hi, Ben-Ben. I brought you some pizza, case you were hungry." "Why can't dad except me for who I am? You said he loved me ever since I was born. But he doesn't show it," said Bendy, taking the pizza and eats it. "It's ok. He just wants was best for you. I'm sure you and he will get along just fine," said Persephone, hugging and comforting Bendy. "Try and get some sleep, Ben-Ben," said Persephone, tucking Bendy in bed. "Good night, Mom," said Bendy, "Good night, prince of the demons."


	5. Teenager Troubles

Chapter 4: Teenager Troubles

At a high school on Travel Planet, all of the students run out of the school with glee. Then teenagers Bendy and Boris come out the school while holding skateboards. "Summer is finally here, dude," said Boris. "Yeah! That's great. Let's get out here before they find us," said Bendy, getting on his skateboard. "There he is. Let's get him," said a girl from a crowd of girls. Boris and Bendy screamed out, "yipe!" They quickly try to escape by riding their skateboards. The girls chased them in a fangirl way and shouting, "Bendy! Marry me, devil boy! I want to kiss that devil! Be my boyfriend! Let me be your queen! Take me to the underworld with you!"  
At circus not far from the school, Jojo One Mad Hatter is in her office talking to The Strong Man and The Rowdy Hyena. "As you may notice, boys," said Jojo, pulling a chart down while continue talking. "Profits are low this month. Need a gimmick to bring in more customers. What do you got in your noggins?" "Ms. Hatter, I was thinking about we should do a comedy show? Huh, what you think," said Rowdy Hyena. "You're terrible with jokes, Hyena." "Dagnammit." "Well, I thought of…get new member in our show," said the Strong Man. "You may not have brains, but you're right. We need a new member of our freak show. But where in the Travel Planet are going to find some new talent?" Then they heard some screaming outside the office. When they look outside the tent, they see Boris and Bendy on their skateboards going through their circus.

Bendy and Boris gets tired from the chase and realized that they're at the circus. "Are we at a circus? Where are we," said Bendy. "This must be The Festival Freaks." "You mean one of the famous freaks shows that traveled around Travel Planet?" "Yep, that's it." "Oh no. They're coming. What do we do?" "What you mean we? You're the one they wanted." "What they see in me?" "Well, you're talented, can sing, can dance, do tricks with your head and you're handsome plus cute to the bone. I'll hide you in this box." Boris placed Bendy in a magic box. When the girls got to Boris, he said, "sorry, ladies. But he's gone." They sigh in disappointment and leaves the circus. "Ok, Bendy. They're gone," said Boris opening the box, but Bendy is not in there. When Boris closes it, spins it around and opens it again, Bendy is back inside. "You should have a career, my demon friend. Instead of being king," said Boris. "I may be super talented enough get any kind of company successful and rich, I'm fine just the way I am. Let's explore this place," said Bendy, getting on his skateboard. While Bendy and Boris skateboard through the circus, Jojo said, "boys, we found our new member." "Yeah! That wolf will be the star," said Strong man. "No, you big gloat. I meant that little cute demon." "Should we bag that demon, Ms. Hatter," said Rowdy Hyena, laughing while holding a potato sack. "You got it, Hyena."

Back with Boris and Bendy, they continue to skateboard through the circus while not being noticed that they're being followed. "We must be earlier, Bendy. Nobody is here. Want cotton candy," said Boris, getting two cotton candy. "Sure thing, pal." While Bendy eats his candy, Boris stuffed his in one bite. Strong Man sneaking behind Bendy. When Boris saw him, he gasped and runs away; leaving Bendy confused. When Bendy sees a big shadow in front of him, he becomes emotionless with fear. When he closes his eye, his eyes go on the back of his head and sees Strong Man. When he puts his eyes back where they belong, he said, "mother." Bendy quickly runs away from Strong Man. "Come back here, you little shrimp," said Strong Man, chasing him and steps on Bendy's and Boris's skateboards; causing to break them both in halves. "Hey, those skateboards cost almost $10," said Bendy, angrily shaking his fist at Strong Man while still running from him.

Rowdy Hyena hides behind a tent. When he sees Bendy come running his way, he prepares his potato sack to catch Bendy. "Ha! Got ya," said Rowdy, caught Bendy in the sack. "Woah! Hey kid, you need to lose some weight," said Rowdy, carrying the sack on his back. "I work out every day, Mr. Hyena," said Bendy, standing in front of Rowdy. Rowdy gets surprised at seeing Bendy in front of him. When Rowdy opens the sack, Strong Man comes out and gets angry. Strong Man grabs Rowdy on the neck and prepares to punch him. "Wait! Strong Man! He's getting away," said Rowdy, struggling to speak while being choked. Strong Man sees Bendy running into a tent. Strong Man lets go of Rowdy and goes after Bendy. Rowdy catches his breath, grabs his sack and follows Strong Man.

Back with Bendy, he realized that he's in a dressing room. Bendy gets an idea and puts on a skirt. When Strong Man and Rowdy Hyena comes in, Bendy screams like a girl, grab an umbrella and hits Strong Man and Rowdy with it. "OH! You cads! You villains! You peeking toms! Can a girl have some privatize from prying eyes!? You beasts! Take that and that," said Bendy, in a female voice while hitting them with the umbrella. "We're sorry, madam," said Rowdy. "It was an accident. Honestly! We're awfully sorry," said Strong Man. When Bendy's shirt falls off, he immediately escapes the men. He runs into a big top and finds Boris hiding in a piano. "Bendy," said Boris, coming out of the piano. Bendy was about to go to him, but he was grabbed by the arm by Jojo One Mad Hatter. "I'm sorry, handsome. But your stay here will be permeant. You'll work for me. Riches and love we will to each other," said Jojo, pulling him to her. Boris gets worried and then he gets an idea. He goes to the piano and plays the tango. When Bendy hears him playing, he gets the idea and dance to the song with Jojo.

When Rowdy Hyena and Strong Man comes in, they see Bendy and Jojo dancing to the tango. "Hey, you two. Can you join me," said Boris. Rowdy takes out a fiddle and plays it with Boris. Strong Man takes out an accordion and plays it with Rowdy and Boris. Jojo blushes when Bendy smiles at her while dancing. Jojo gets hypnotized by Bendy's charm and moves. When the song almost ends, Bendy tosses Jojo at Rowdy and Strong Man. Boris and Bendy run away and escape the freak trio. "That demon sure knows how to treat a girl," said Jojo, still under Bendy's charm spell. "Boss, the demon escaped," said Rowdy. "What?! AFTER THEM!" Back with Bendy and Boris, they are running through the entire circus. "None of this would have happened if those girls didn't chase us all the way here," said Bendy. "Bendy, can we take a break? I'm getting pretty tired," said Boris, slowing down. "Do you want to escape or get beaten to the pulp by them?" "Escape." "Good idea. Let's get out of here." Bendy sees a bucket full of butter and sees Strong Man and Rowdy Hyena catching up to him and Boris. "Hey, buddy. I got an idea," said Bendy, giving Boris the bucket of butter.

Bendy stand in front of Rowdy Hyena and Strong Man and said, "hey, Muscles Mu goo and Sir laughs a lot! Come and get me." When they were about to grab Bendy, they slip on butter being poured by Boris. "Fools! No one catches Bendy that easy," said Boris. "He's right! Nobody catches Bendy Dev…EEP!" While Bendy says that quote, he accidentally ran into Jojo and lands into her arms. She looks at him with an evil smile. "Why aren't you a beautiful and funny creature," said Bendy, with flirt-like tone. He kisses her on the lips to distract her and escapes. Jojo goes crazy after the kiss and said, "what a man! He sure knows how to kiss a girl! Yahoo!" She starts chasing Bendy. He screams when he saws her coming. He starts running as fast as he can to escape her. "Hold on, Bendy! I'll save you," said Boris, going after Bendy. But Boris was stopped by Strong Man when he picks him up.

Back with Bendy, he continues to run away from Jojo. "I don't get it. It works on other girls. Why not this one," said Bendy. When he sees a Ferris Wheel, he turns it on and gets on it. The Ferris Wheel takes Bendy to the top of it. "Whew! Sure, was a cinch to get rid of that clown." Then the Ferris Wheel starts to move and Bendy sees Jojo controlling it. Bendy gets an idea and takes off his head. When Bendy comes down, Jojo goes to his seat and said, "time for you to meet your fate, cutie." When Jojo sees Bendy without his head, she screams and faints. Bendy puts his head back on and said, "time to find Boris and vamoose." Then Bendy gets grabbed by Rowdy Hyena and Rowdy said, "now, we got you; wondering star." Strong Man carries Boris to Rowdy and the captured Bendy. "What do we do with the wolf," said Strong Man. "We only want this little guy. So, throw him away," said Rowdy. "Who are you calling a little guy? I'm a teen," said Bendy. Then Strong Man throws Boris into the air and Boris screams while he's in the air. When he landed outside the circus, Bendy screams out, "Boris! You hurt my friend! You guys are bullies!" Strong Man takes out a potato sack and Rowdy puts Bendy in it. Strong Man closes it when Jojo wakes up. "Hey, boss. We did it! We caught the little demon," said Strong Man, showing her the potato sack; inside Bendy is struggling to escape. "Excellent work, boys. To the big top," said Jojo.

Back with Boris, he stands up and said, "oh boy, what a hangover." Then Boris sees Jojo, Rowdy Hyena, and Strong Man into a tent. Strong Man carries Bendy who's trap in the sack. "Bendy! I got to save him. But how," said Boris. Then he looks at a telephone booth and said, "I know Bendy doesn't want him around, but this is an emergency." Boris goes into the booth, picks up the phone and said, "Operator, get me the Devil Palace, Hell Inferno. Hello, this is Boris the Wolf. Can you get me, Mrs. Devil? I'm Bendy's best friend. Yes, the Bendy Devil; future ruler of Hell Inferno."

At the Devil Palace, a cyclopes butler goes to Persephone Spring Devil; who's sitting on her throne. "My queen, there's someone on the phone for you," said the butler, giving her a devil-like ceramic retro-style push button dial desk telephone. "Hello, this is Queen Persephone of Hell Inferno. How can I help you?" "Honey, where's our son? He's late for his training," said Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil, coming into the throne room. "Shh! I'm on the phone. I'm sorry, who is this? Boris? Hello, young wolf. How are you and Bendy? What?! NO! We'll be right over. My king, our son's been captured." "WHAT?! Nobody kidnaps my heir to the throne. GUARDS! Prepare the Fiery Pits of Despair!"

Bendy is tied up on a chair; underneath a spotlight. When he wakes up, Jojo is up to his face; causing him to freak out. "Where am I? I want to go home," said Bendy. "Welcome to your new home, my little superstar," said Jojo. "Superstar?!" "That's right, little man. You're working for us now," said Rowdy Hyena. "I won't work for you." "Yes, you will. You're going to be famous," said Strong Man. "Do have any idea who you are talking to? Wait until my dad hears about this." "How cute. You're calling for your daddy," said Rowdy Hyena, laughing. "Unhand that demon at once," said Boris, stand in front of Bendy and the Festival Freaks. "Boris! My hero," said Bendy. "You again! Strong Man," said Jojo, snapping her fingers to command him. "Yes, ma'am," said Strong Man, cracking his fists. Then gargoyles appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the Festival Freaks with spears. "Who dares to kidnap my son," said Lucifer, walking in with Persephone with fire in his eyes. Bendy unties himself, runs to his mother and hugs her with relief. "Say now, go easy with spears," said Rowdy Hyena. "SILENCE," said Persephone, hitting him with her rolling pin. "I swear if you ever come near our son again," said Lucifer. "Wait?! He's your son," said Jojo, in fear. "All yours," said Strong Man, confused and scared. "Did you know that?" "No. I didn't know until now. Did you?" "No. Of course not." "Rowdy," said Jojo and Strong Man, looking at him. Rowdy nods yes and Lucifer roars like a lion. "Dad, you do care about me," said Bendy, hugging him. "Oh…um…I'm not a hugger," said Lucifer, trying to keep his cool, but he pats his son's head while smiling at him. The gargoyles are awed by the scene. But when they look back at the Festival Freaks, they are gone.

At the Devil Palace, Bendy and Lucifer are arguing. "I only saved you, just so I can finally retire," said Lucifer. "You let me hug you! That means you do care. You should be proud of who I am," said Bendy. "You are going to be a feared ruler; rather you like it or not." "You rarely spend time with me! When I want to play football, you're busy. When I want to go fishing, you're busy. You have been wasting your time of being the ruler of this nightmare what we called home." "It's my duty to be king of Hell Inferno!" "You never agree with me. I not even sure if you love me. I should be the most important thing in your life." "Bendy Devil! You apologize to your father, right now!" "You want to know the truth!? You were never my father! I'm not even your son!" Lucifer gets in shocked by Bendy's words. Then Bendy starts to cry and runs into his room; thus, locking the door. Persephone walks up; behind and hits Lucifer on the head with her rolling pin. "Ouch! What now, woman," said Lucifer, rubbing his head. "Why can't accept our son and his life?" "I just…I don't know. We Devils are supposed to be feared and scary. Not cute and be loved. This just like me and my old man. We never agree with each other, always argue and rarely have time with each other." "Lucifer…you don't want your relationship with Bendy like to your father." "I just want to protect him. I want what's best for him." "When I first met you, you were just like our son. Happy, kind and sweet. Until you became king." "But ever since mother passed away when I was young, I became just like him: cruel and arrogant. Why do you still love me? Why won't you divorce me?" "Because I know deep down, you're still the lovable and cute demon I knew ever since our teen years. Lucifer, it's time to be who you really are. You don't have to be according to the guidebook. It's time for you to be you." Lucifer and Persephone shared a kiss with each other and hugged while gargoyle guards try to ignore what they're seeing.

Inside Bendy's room, he packs up everything he has including his bed. Bendy is still crying even when he starts writing a letter. He opens his window and ties a rope to the edge of it. He puts his three luggage on the rope and uses the rope as an elevator for his bags. When his bags made it to the ground, Bendy picks up a hobo stick and looks at a large portrait of him and his parents on the wall. Then Bendy picks up a small framed portrait of him as a baby with his parents and his tear falls on the faces of his parents. He finally stops crying and puts the small portrait in his hobo stick. He goes to the rope and climbs down to his luggage. He carries the entire luggage on his hobo stick and said, "good thing, I work out a lot."

Back to his parents, Lucifer unlocks the door and said, "Bendy, I want to talk about…" He stops talking when he sees his son's bed is missing, the window is open and the rope that leads out of the room. Persephone finds the letter and reads it. "Goodbye forever and good reddens?! He's gone," said Persephone, cries while hugging Lucifer while he reads the note. "Guards! My child is missing! Find him," said Lucifer. He goes to the window and shouts out loud, "BENDY! BENDY, WHERE ARE YOU?! SON! BENDY!" Back with Bendy, he's at a bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. He hears his father calls, but he ignores them while making angry and disappointed look on his face. When a devil-like 1900's bus approached, Bendy goes on the bus while carrying his luggage. When he gets into his seat with his stuff, he told the bus driver, "to Travel Planet and step up, please driver."

When the bus drives off with Bendy inside, gargoyle guards marches all over Hell Inferno; looking for Bendy. "Bendy! Bendy, dear; please come home," said Persephone, while holding a lantern. "Bendy! BENDY! IM SORRY! PLEASE COME HOME! BENDY! Did you check everywhere captain," said Lucifer. "Yes, sir." "Well, keep looking. This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I just agreed with him." "Lucifer, will we ever find him," said Persephone, hugging her husband for comfort. "I promise, Persephone. I swear, I will not rest until I found him."


	6. Bendy's New Life

Chapter 5: Bendy's New Life

Years passed, Bendy is now an adult. He lives in a small cottage, he planted a fruit garden and a vegetable garden in the backyard and a flower garden in the front. He works at bacon soup factory in the weeks and a nightclub on weekends. His childhood best friend; Boris is now an adult. He also works at the factory and nightclub with Bendy as partners. Morning came to Bendy's cute cottage and Bendy comes out of it with a smile on his face. He breathes in and out and said, "what beautiful day. Good morning, Mr. Sun. You made this day; happy and bright." The sun who has Bendy's eyes and mouth looks at Bendy with a smile and said, "thank you, my little friend. In fact; time for work, Bendy." "And that's where I'm going. Keep up the good work, Mr. Sun." While Bendy is walking into the city and out of his nature cute home, Bendy said, "this day is so purrty, that I just got to singing about it." While Bendy continues walking, he sings,

 **"Good morning, Mr. Sun. [Bendy keep walking while he waves to Mr. Sun, who bounces in the air while listening Bendy sings]**

 **Good morning, pretty little flowers that smell…so sweet. [Bendy smell the female flowers on the side of his path. After he smells them, they giggled and blushed]**

 **When I'm done with work, its time for fun. [Bendy continues walking down his path]**

 **Good morning, pretty bluebirds. Nature's singing chorus with nicest tweets. [Two blue birds fly to Bendy to greet him and flies away]**

 **Hello, all of my wood line animal friends. I hope you have a good day. [Bendy looks back and sees deer, raccoons, bunnies, squirrels and birds waves goodbye to him. And waves back]**

 **Travel Planet…ohh! How I love you.**  
 **Travel Planet; where the skies are clear and blue.**  
 **There's nothing better than singing a song,**  
 **When your day is short or long.**  
 **Oh, what sunny and happy day.**

When Bendy got into the city, everyone is busy. Bendy counties to sing,  
 **"Good morning, my neighbors. [Bendy waves hello to the people passing by him and they wave back at him]**

 **Good morning…children. [Children are playing soccer and they wave good morning to Bendy, as continues to walk]**

 **The Ice cream man gives kids desserts with delicious flavors. [Bendy sees the ice cream truck and kids getting some]**

 **It's good to be a Travel Planet…civilian. [Bendy does the pledge of allegiance in soldier form when seeing the USA Flag]**

 **There's nothing better than watching children play**

 **Chorus "**

Bendy sees the bacon soup factory and goes inside. He punched is card; in and puts on a helmet. Then Boris comes in and check himself in too. "Good morning, Boris," said Bendy, giving a helmet to him. "Good morning, Bendy. How are you?" "I feel sunny and happy on this summer day." "Good morning, boys," said a sheep; wearing tie and drink coffee. "Good morning, Barney," said Bendy. "Dinklesheep," said Boris, staring at him; angrily. "Why do you hate Barney Dinklesheep? He's a very nice guy," said Bendy. "He's evil. I tell ya." "Let's get work, Wolfie." "Ok, but don't call me Wolfie." Bendy goes to a giant mixing bowl and stirs a giant soup. Boris inspects the cooked bacon on a converter belt and picks out the bacon that's gone bad. And Barney Dinklesheep loads the soup into cans on a converter belt. Barney whistles to the song while Bendy sings while working,

" **Mixing up my favorite food…do da do da**

 **It always giving me cheery mood…oh do da day**

 **There's nothing better than bacon soup…do da do da**

 **It's good for you in one of food groups…oh do da day**

 **Gonna work all day until the clock chimes three I love to work in the bacon factory, plus the meals here are free"**

Then Boris sings while he's working,  
" **Inspecting the bacon to make sure is just right…do da do da**

 **When it's lunch break, maybe I'll sneak a bite…oh do da day**

 **Oh, how hate Dinklesheep so much…do da do da**

 **He's only sheep I hate so much…oh do da day**

 **Gonna work all day until the clock chimes three I love to work in the bacon factory, plus the meals here are free"**

Then the clock chimes 12, then a speaker said, "lunch break! Lunch break! Lunch break!" Bendy and Boris leaves their workstation and goes to the bench. When they sat down with each other, Bendy opens a lunchbox and Boris open his. Bendy takes out a sub sandwich and eats it. Boris takes out a huge sub sandwich and eats it in one bite. "You should watch what you eat, Boris. I know you eat so much, but you got to go easy," said Bendy, drinking a soda pop. "Your friend is right, Boris," said Barney Dinklesheep, walking while eating a grass in a sandwich. "Dinklesheep," said Boris, growling. "Boris, yeesh. I understand why you hate him. He's a sheep and you're a wolf; natural enemies. But can you a least be nice to him," said Bendy, eating a candy apple. "Nope, I won't. He thinks he's so smart and innocent," said Boris, drink a large soda pop and a large candy apple. "Want to play sport actives tomorrow?" "Ok."  
3 hours later, the workers come out of factory with glee. While Bendy and Boris checks themselves out, Barney Dinklesheep walks passed them while Boris angrily stares at him. Then Boris sings while he walking with Bendy,  
 **"Dinklesheep; my archenemy**

 **Oh…how I hate him**

 **He beat me in eating tournament**

 **He's a bad guy in disguise as good…judgement**

 **Soon I'll make him pay**

 **Chorus**

Then Bendy sings,  
 **"Despite, I have a very good life**

 **I missed my old one**

 **I miss mother, not my father**

 **I should be his favorite son.**

 **Why won't father ever give me a chance**

 **To be who I am; his anger I cannot stand**

 **Now that I am free It's time for me to be me"**

"How was work, Bendy," said Mr. Sun. "Good, Mr. Sun. Keep doing your work. Everyone loves the summer time; you've given us." "Soon, my job will be done. And Ms. Moon will take care of the rest." While Bendy and Boris are walking through the city, everyone sings,

 **"** **Travel Planet…ohh! How we love you.**

 **Travel Planet; where the skies are clear and blue.**

 **There's nothing better than singing a song,**

 **When your day is short or long.**

 **OH! What a typical!"**

Then Bendy sings,  
 **"incredible!"**

 **"A regular!"**

 **"Expectational!"**

 **"An ordinary!"**

 **"Extraordinary!"**

Then Bendy sing with the others,  
 **"Travel Planet…. Day!**

 **Travel Planet! x3**

 **Oh! What a sunny and happy day!"**  
"Have good afternoon and evening, everyone," said Bendy, walking to his cottage. "You too, Bendy. But not you Dinklesheep," said Boris.

At Bendy's cottage, Bendy watering his garden. Bendy takes an apple from one of the trees and eats it. "Just right. Picking food from my garden is the best," said Bendy, picking fruits and veggies. On the outside of his backyard fence, the Festival Freaks are watching him working. "Finally. We found him," said Strong Man. "Got the bag ready, Hyena," said Jojo. "You got it, Ms. Hatter," said Rowdy Hyena, holding a sack. The Festival Freaks were starts climbing over the fence until Bendy turns around to look. When he turns to look, the Festival Freaks hides in the rose bushes. "I twaught I taw the Festival Freaks? I did, I did see the Festival Freaks in my thorny rose bushes," said Bendy, with an evil smile. The Festival Freaks jumps in the air with thorns in their butts while screaming with pain. They went over the fence while jumping up and down in pain.  
Bendy picks tomatoes from his gardens. The Festival Freaks walks behind Bendy to kidnap him. Bendy takes out 3 tomatoes and said, "gross! These are rotten." Bendy throws them away and they landed on the Festival Freaks' faces. "Did I mention that there were also spiders inside then," said Bendy, walking passed the Freaks while carrying a basket; filled with veggies. The Freaks starts to freak out and jumps over the fence. "Don't worry, folks. I'll be safe through the whole chapter," said Bendy, going into his house. Great. First, it was King Dice, now Bendy is breaking the fourth wall. He's lucky that he's the good guy.

Now, where was I? Oh yes. Back with the Festival Freaks, Jojo and Strong Man helps Rowdy Hyena to get into Bendy's cottage by going through his window. When Bendy goes to the window, he closed it on Rowdy's fingers. Rowdy pulls his fingers out and sucks on them in pain. "Boss, I think it's time to call it quits. That little demon is a smarty pants," said Rowdy Hyena. "He doesn't wear pants," said Strong Man. "Then how come he has pockets?" "I won't give up that easy," said Jojo. Strong Man goes to the front of the cottage and knocks on the door; hard. When the door open, Bendy disguised himself as an old woman. "Oops! Sorry, mam. I'm at the wrong house," said Strong Man. "That's all right. Would you care for some cookies," said Bendy, in an old lady voice and holding a tray of cookies. "Why, sure."

Jojo and Rowdy look at Strong Man. Jojo facepalms in disappointment and Rowdy laughs so hard. Strong Man carries the cookies to them and said, "you guys have got to try these cookies." Strong Man puts one into their mouths and they eat them. Then something explodes in their stomachs, causing them to go to the portable toilets. Bendy laughs at then while taking off his disguise. "Those were my exploding cookies they ate. Boris will probably want some to get revenge on Barney Dinklesheep," said Bendy, going back into his cottage. A few hours later, Bendy is going to bed. When he gets into his bed, he looks outside and sees the moon with his smile, his eyes, and eyelashes. "Have a good night, Bendy. I'll keep an eye out for those freaks," said Ms. Moon. "You too, Ms. Moon." When Bendy turns off his lamp, he looks at a small picture frame with him as a baby and his parents. "I miss my old life. But I'm never going back. I wonder how they're doing?"

At Hell Inferno at the Devil Palace, Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil sleeps on a map of Hell Inferno on a table. Persephone Spring Devil walks over while holding a hankie near her eyes. "Lucifer?! How long have been searching?! Did you even sleep, bath or shave?! You got to have some rest," said Persephone, trying to wake him up. "What?! I overslept," said Lucifer, waking up. Poor Lucifer has been looking for Bendy for years: that his eyes turn red from lack of sleep, he grows a long black beard, he gets thinner from lack of rest and paler from lack medical care. "Lucifer! You look terrible! You weren't kidding about you will never rest until you found our son. Sweetheart, at least rest and freshen up. Just for me?" "Oh, Persephone. I looked everywhere in Hell Inferno. But no trace of Bendy; anywhere. This is all my fault!" "Sir! There have been rumors that Bendy could be on Travel Planet," said a gargoyle guard. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that years ago? Good work, captain. And you're right, my dearest heart. Maybe I should rest for a while; shave, shower and get medical care." "Maybe I'll call Big G. He can help us find our son," said Persephone, taking Lucifer to the bedroom.

At Heaven Paradise, Big G is checking a list of the angels; twice. "My lord! Your phone is ringing," said a male angel, giving him a ringing an angel-like ceramic retro-style push button dial desk telephone. When Big G picks it, he said, "Hello, this Godfather Aka Big G; ruler of Heaven Paradise. How may I be of any assistance? Persephone?! It's been a while, since college. How are you? Really, what about Lucifer? Oh, my! No kidding?! You still haven't found your son? Do you need my help? Ok. Well, the last time I saw Bendy: he was on Travel Planet. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Tell Lucifer to get well. Goodbye."


	7. Meet the Butcher Gang

Chapter 6: Meet the Butcher Gang

Another pretty day on Travel Planet. Bendy comes out of his cottage while taking out a bike with a basket on it. "It's Saturday; here in Travel Planet. Time to go see Boris," said Bendy, getting on his bike. While he's riding his bike, he waves hello to the people, animals, and things that are alive he passed by. Bendy stops at a golf course. Then a chimpanzee named Charley comes out of fancy car and leaves. "That guy must be rich," said Bendy, looking at the car. "That's Charley Chimp. He's a rich minister," said Boris, going to Bendy while carrying golf gear. "Hey, Boris. Today is Sports Saturday." "You're up first, Bendy Devil." When Boris gives him a golf club and the two walks into the golf course.

Bendy and Boris walk to the final hole. "Are you ready for this, handsome devil," said Boris. "You know it, Wolfie," said Bendy, prepare his shot. "Hi boys," said Barney Dinklesheep, riding pass them on a golf cart. "Hi, Barney," said Bendy, waving at him and goes back to concentrate on his shot. When he's about to hit the ball, Boris looked angry to Barney and said, "Dinklesheep!" When Bendy hits, something went up into the air. "Oops. Sorry, Bendy," said Boris. "That's ok. A least it was the ball." "But Bendy, your ball is in your hand." When Bendy sees his ball in his hand, he said, "wait a minute. If the ball is in my hand, then what went flying?" "I'm guessing your golf club because I don't see it anywhere." Then they hear a crash and a car alarm. "Oh no," said Bendy, following the noise with Boris behind.  
Bendy's golf club land into Charley's car windshield. When Charley came back, he was in shock to see his car; broken. "MY CAR," said Charley, angry. When Bendy and Boris got there, Boris said in shock and fear, "oh, Bendy. You're in big trouble." "So, you're Bendy Devil," said Charley, walks angrily to him while reading his name on his club. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident," said Bendy, calm. "Now, you have to pay the price." "How much?" Then Charley tries to hit Bendy with Bendy's club but keeps missing. "Hey! I said I was sorry," said Bendy, dodging the hits. Then Bendy throw his head into Charley's face to make him stop. When he puts his head back on, he gets on his bike and drove off. "Wait for me, Bendy," said Boris, running after him. When Charley gets in his car and said, "I'm going to get you and destroy, Devil. Come back here!" Charley starts his car and goes after them.

A few minutes later, Bendy and Boris are on a tennis court near a pier. "I can't believe we lost that monkey," said Boris, taking out a tennis racket. "You're telling me. First the Festival Freaks, now a chimpanzee is after me. Service," said Bendy, prepare the ball and his racket. While Bendy and Boris played each other, Barley comes by the pier while riding on a boat. He doesn't have an eyepatch yet. "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho! And a bottle of rum. Fifteen men on a dead man's chest. Yo-ho-ho! And a bottle of Ma's old fashion cider! Ma's old fashion cider," Barely singing while driving his boat. When Boris hits the ball to Bendy, Bendy hit it so hard that it went out of the court. The ball aimed at Barley and hits him in the eye. It made him lose control of his ship and it crashes into the tennis court.  
When Bendy and Boris saw the scene, Boris said, "oh no! It's Barely Sailorman. The toughest and meanest sailor that ever sailed the Travel Planet seas." "Who built a tennis court near a pier," said Bendy. Bendy notices his ball on Barely's eye. Then he grabs Boris to escape Barely's rage. When Barely takes the ball of his eye and puts an eye patch over his injured eye, he looks at his ship and said, "AARG! Me ship. What's this? Bendy Devil. Whoever is this Devil? I will find him and kill that brat." Barely walks to the street and sees Charley in his car. "Hey, sailor. Have you seen a wolf and a devil name Bendy coming by here," said Charley. "You mean Bendy Devil?" "Yes. Did you see them?" "No. But that Devil ruined my eye and ship." "I see you have hatred of him. Hop in, if you want to join me." "Of course." Barely gets in Charley's car and the two drove away to find Bendy and Boris.

Bendy and Boris are at a park on their bikes. "Is it me or are you cursed," said Boris. "Now I got grouchy sailor mad at me. What am I going to do, Boris? I can't have enemies," said Bendy. "It's ok to have some. Like how I hate DINKLESHEEP. Anyway, let's ride." While Bendy and Boris ride their bikes, they hear screaming from behind them. When they look back, they see Barely and Charley in Charley's car through the park. "Those guys are really mad at you," said Boris. "You think?! RIDE WOLF," said Bendy, pedaling faster.

Somewhere at the park, anthropomorphic bug children are caught on a spider web. Edgar comes walks up to the children and said, "sorry kids, but a spider has to eat." Back with Bendy and Boris, they're still riding for their lives from the crazy Charley and Barely. Bendy's bike hits a rock; making him fly throw the air like an arrow. While he screams, Edgar puts on a napkin around is neck like a bib, takes out a fork and knife, laughs evil and to prepare to feast on the bug children. When he opens his mouth, Bendy flies into his mouth. When Boris follows Bendy, he sees the capture bug children and said, "don't worry kiddos. I'll cut you lose." Boris takes out a pocket knife and carefully frees the bug children. "Thank you, sir. Your friend saved us from that spider," said the children, leaving. Edgar is on the ground, rubbing his head and Bendy in his mouth. Bendy struggles to get out of his mouth and screamed, "Boris! Help me! Get me out of here." Then Edgar spits Bendy out. Bendy looks at Edgar in fear. Then Edgar tastes his tongue and realized Bendy tastes delicious. He licks his lips and sprays web on to Bendy. "Forget bugs. You're far tastier," said Edgar, dragging Bendy towards him. Boris sprays pepper spray onto Edgar's eyes and frees Bendy.

Bendy and Boris quickly ran away when they hear Charley's car horn. Edgar wipes his eyes and said, "I'll get you, little devil. You will be in my stomach." "Hey, spider. Did you say, little devil," said Charley. "Yes. You know him?" "That little devil sea dog is known as Bendy Devil. He ruined me eye and me ship," said Barely. "And he ruined my new car. We want revenge on him," said Charley. "Can I come along," said Edgar. "What did he to you?" "He ruined my supper. But he tastes better than bugs. I'll help you." "Great. Hop in my car. Let's call ourselves the Butcher Gang." "Why?" "We'll butch that devil, so you can eat him." "Great. Perfect for revenge. Let's go." When Edgar gets in the car, the Butcher Gang rides off after Bendy and Boris.

At a 1910's ice cream shop, Boris is having a large Sundae and Bendy has a Tulip Sundae Glass Ice Cream Dish. "Sports Saturday just got bad to good; I hope," said Bendy, eating his ice cream. "It's not that bad, Bendy. Ice cream makes everything better," said Boris, eating his ice cream fast. "Careful, Boris. Don't get a brain freeze like you did last time." "I'll be fine." When Boris freeze up, Bendy said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "oh, sure. You look fine." Then Charley's car crash through the shop. The Butcher Gang look angrily at Bendy; whose an emotionless shock. While he's still in that shock, he quickly eats his ice cream and runs away. While the Butcher Gang chases him, Boris unfreezes himself and goes after them to save Bendy.

Bendy continues running for his life. Then Bendy caught a brain freeze that made him; faint. The Bucher Gang in Charley's car they ride it so fast that they flew over Bendy; out conscious on the ground. They crashed into a wall. When the Butcher Gang gets out of it, Charley said, "MY CAR! MY BABY! BENDY DEVIL WILL PAY! COME ON, BOYS!" Back with Bendy, he gains conscious and while he gets up, he said, "oh boy! What a hangover." When Bendy stands up, Charley, Barely and Edgar grabs him. Then they tied him to a stick and puts him over a campfire. Then Charley adds salt on Bendy. Then Barely adds paprika on him. And Edgar adds black pepper on him. While they turn Bendy around like barbeque, he sneezes from the black pepper. While Edgar licks his lips, he takes out a bucket of lard. "Can you cut down on the lard? I'm trying to watch my figure. There could be a pretty dame out there that's not fan crazy," said Bendy. Then Edgar takes out a cheese shredder and a large sharp knife. When Bendy sees them, he gets scared and screams out, "BORIS!" "Drop him," said Boris, looking at the Butcher Gang and Bendy and he's far away from them. "Hey! Who's the dog," said Barely. "Are you talking to me," said Boris with anger. "Uh oh! He called him a dog," said Bendy, in shock. "Are you talking to ME?!" "You shouldn't have done that." "ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" "Now they're in for it!" "THEY CALL ME…. MISTER DOG!" Then Boris screams out a battle cry and charges at the Butcher Gang like a bull.

Off the scene, the Festival Freaks watches Boris beating the Butcher Gang into the tar. "TAKE THAT…YOU STUPID! TAKE THAT AND THAT! YOU BETTER RUN, YOU YELLOW BELLIES! GO ON! GET! BEAT IT," said Boris, beating them up and the Butcher Gang runs away from him. They ran into the Festival Freaks and continues to flee. As the Freaks watches them run, Boris frees Bendy. When Boris looks at the Freaks, they quickly ran away. "Would like to be my guard wolf," said Bendy. "If you give me a large tomato, you got yourself a deal." "Sure thing. What are you going to use it for?" "Oh. You'll see."  
A few minutes later, Bendy goes back to his cottage on his bike. When he got to Barney Dinklesheep's penthouse, it's all covered up with tomato juice. "In your face, Dinklesheep! Victory dance. Oh yeah! Oh yeah," said Boris, dancing. "Of course," said Bendy, smiling while nodding his head in a no way.


	8. Meet Alice Angel

Chapter 7: Meet Alice Angel

Another day for our daring, adventuring devil. In the park, Alice Angel reading a book about Romeo and Juliet on a bench. "Oh, how I love this book. Spring is here. I hope I'll find my Romeo," said Alice, daydreaming. With Bendy, he running until he catches his breath when he got to a tree. "I twaught…. I twaught…I twaw…the Butcher Gang," said Bendy, panting. Then Bendy sees them coming and goes back to running. He hides behind a trash can and the Butcher Gang passed it. "I need a disguise! What's this? A halo? Maybe I can use it," said Bendy, finding a halo on the ground. He puts it above his head and the Butcher Gang goes up to him. "Excuse us, fallen angel. But have you seen a demon called Bendy Devil," said Charly. Bendy nods no. "Very well. Let's keep searching, my hearties," said Barely, leaving with Edgar and Charley. "It actually worked! What a gang of maroons," said Bendy, laughing.

Back with Alice Angel, she walks while seeing animal couples and couples enjoying themselves. Alice gets disappointed and said, "oh, Cupid! Why can't I find true love?! WHY?!" Then she spots Bendy with a halo above his head; sleeping under a tree. "WOW! Mon petite, fallen angel hunk," said Alice, hearts in her eyes, her halo turns into a heart and her tail turns into heart with an arrow. "Have no fear my sleeping charming, your princess will wake you up," said Alice, running to him. She goes to him and hugs him. "Hello, my long-lost lover. I'm Alice Angel," she said, while he's wakes up. When Bendy saw her, he tries to escape and said, "I just meet you." When he breaks free from her hugs, he walks backward away from her while she walks toward him. "Look, you got this all wrong, Alice. I'm not a fallen angel. I'm just a demon. I'll prove it," said Bendy, trying take off the halo, but it's stuck. Alice pulls Bendy toward her and kisses him. Bendy flees from her with her smooch marks on his face. "Got to take this off," said Bendy, hiding underneath a popcorn machine and tries to take off the halo. Alice uses her tail to grab his to pull him out. She wraps him up with her tail. While rubbing her nose on his face, she said, "hold me. My love for you is strong as our halos." Then Bendy break free and flees. And Alice said, "oh, my fallen amour wants to play hide and seek. Your peanut almost finding you, brittle."

Bendy goes to a fountain and tries to pull off the halo. While continues to pull the halo off, he sees bubbles in the fountain. Alice comes out of the water; wearing a swimsuit, goggles and scuba tube. "There are plenty other fish in the sea, but you're the only one for me," said Alice, doing a romantic pose. Bendy gets in shock and runs away again. Alice then goes back into the water and comes out while wearing her normal clothes on. "Maybe that outfit was too much. I can't wait to show him to my family," said Alice, skipping romantically after Bendy.

Bendy runs to a carnival and goes on the Ferris Wheel. Bendy looks to down from his seat to see if Alice is down there. Then he realized that she's sitting next to him. "I haven't even got know your name yet," said Alice, hugging Bendy. "My name? Um…Bendy." "Bendy? That's an adorable name for a cute fallen angel like yourself." Then Bendy jumps off the seat and landed; perfectly on his feet. Then Alice lands on top of Bendy. The landing made the halo come off of Bendy. When Alice notices the halo coming off of Bendy, she just gets emotionless in shock. When Bendy stands up and sees the halo came, he sighs in relief. "Look. I'm sorry, Alice. I really am a demon. Besides, I found that halo on the ground. I don't know who owns it," said Bendy, calmly. "Hey, my halo! Thanks, little demon," said a male angel, picking up the halo and puts it on. He shakes Bendy's hand and leaves. Then Alice takes a deep breath and said, "even without the halo…. you're still attractive." "Wait, what," said Bendy, confused. "Despite, you are a demon. You are kind like an angel. We have so much in common, Bendy." Then Alice kiss Bendy on the lips. Bendy gets in shock and he start to blush.

"Hey! There he is! You're ours, Bendy Devil," said Edgar, with the rest of the Butcher Gang goes to Bendy and Alice. When Bendy sees them, he breaks free from the kiss, carries Alice in a bride style and runs away. Then Bendy and Alice hides behind a ticket booth. "Hi, Bendy. Who's your friend," said Boris. "You mean his girlfriend. I'm Alice Angel. Are you his friend," said Alice, leans on Bendy; which makes him scared. "I'm Boris. Bendy's childhood best friend." "First, I just meet her. Second, she's not my girlfriend. And third, hide Boris. The Butcher Gang are back," said Bendy, pulls Boris to hide with Bendy and Alice. While the Butcher Gang passed the ticket booth, Alice said, "you know those guys?" "The Butcher Gang: Charley Chimp, Barely Sailorman and Edgar the Spider. Bendy's accidental enemies," said Boris. "Accidental?" "I accidentally ruined their lives and now they hate me," said Bendy. "How?" "I accidentally broke the windshield of Charley's car, ruined Barley's eye and ruined Edgar's supper. Now, that spider thinks I'm delicious and he wants to eat me. Sad and ironic, isn't it?" "The problem here is how do we get rid of these guys, Bendy," said Boris. "I got an idea."

The Butcher Gang goes through the carnival. When they saw Boris, they go to him and Charley said, "hey, you are that guard wolf of Bendy Devil. Have you seen that little guy?" "I saw him going into that portal restroom." "Wow, you're stupid." When the Butcher Gang goes there, Barley bangs on the door and said, "come out! You can't escape us that easy!" Barley then tries to pull the door open. When he did, Alice is in there and reading a newspaper. She screams and said, "can a girl read in peace?! You brutes!" "Oh! Uh…we're sorry. We thought someone else was in there," said Edgar, covering his eyes along with Barley and Charley. Then they walk into a dressing room for girls while walking backward and covering their eyes. Then a girl scream comes out from there. Bendy wearing a dress, a wig and makeup beats the Butcher Gang up with an umbrella while saying, "Ohh! You beasts! You cads! Can a girl dress up alone without you men pepping in her own business?! TAKE THAT AND THAT! AND THAT!" "We're sorry, Miss. Awfully sorrow we are," said Charley. When Bendy's wig came off, the Butcher Gang recognized him. Bendy flees, thus leave his dress, wig, and make-up. Then the Gang starts chasing him.

While Bendy is running, he yells out, "PIE BUTCHER MUGOO! PIE BUTCHER MUGOO! PIE BUTCHER MUGOO!" Not far from Bendy, Boris and Alice are hiding behind booths while holding each end of a big rubber band. "Did you hear that," said Boris. "That's Bendy. And that's the signal. Get ready, Boris," said Alice. "You got it, Ms. Angel." When Bendy passed Alice and Boris, the two pulls up the rubber band up. When the Butcher Gang goes to the band, they get caught in it and gets pulled back. Then they land into pies made from big muscle men. "Hey! You ruined our pies for the Tough Guy Pie Contest. Let's get 'em," said one of the tough guys. Then the men chased the Butcher Gang all the way out of the carnival.

"We did it. The Butcher Gang are gone…for now," said Boris. "I must say, Ms. Angel. We make a pretty good team," said Bendy. "Aw, that's sweet of you," said Alice, blushing. "Can you be my guardian angel? Cause I need all of the protection I can get." "YES!" Then Alice hugs Bendy; so tight that his head fell off. When Alice notices, she lets go of Bendy's body and said, "I'm so sorry." "That's all right. My head falls off all the time. Hey, over here," said Bendy, hoping to his body. When he puts his head back on, he said, "I better get home. Bye." "See you tomorrow, Bendy," said Alice, walking away while having hearts floating above her head. Then she blows a kiss at Bendy and it landed on his cheek. "Dude, you got yourself a pretty admirer," said Boris, walking with Bendy. "Yeah! I know," said Bendy, light blushing and taking the kiss off like a bandage. "You finally found some love. Did you?" "Ha! Yeah, right." Then an arrow plunger shot on Bendy's chest. "Hey! Who did that," said Bendy. Then Boris and Bendy sees a cupid angel. And the Cupid said, "that's one of my arrows of Cupid. You're in love, devil-boy." "In my chest?" "Look, buster. It's my job to make sure that the love is official. Ok?" When the cupid angel flies away, Bendy takes the arrow off of him and said, "despite, cupid's wacky love arrows; I won't say I'm in love." "Then how come your cheeks are blushing so hard?" Bendy notices his blush and tries to hide it. "Anyway; see you at the nightclub, Bendy," said Boris, walking away. "You too, pal." While Bendy walks home, he looks up in the sky and sees a cloud that looks like Alice. It made him blush and make a small shy smile on his face. The cupid angel hides behind the tree and said, "finally, I got that Bendy Devil to fall for someone."


	9. The Love Triangle in the Cabana

Chapter 8: The Love Triangle in the Cabana

At a 1900's old fashion nightclub called "The Center Cabaña". Bendy walks to the place while wearing a handsome suit, his bow tie, and shades. While he walking, all the women he passed swoon and fainted by his charming look. A man is guarding the front door to the club. He's muscular guy wearing a fancy black suit, tie, pants, shoes and shades. He's bald and has a red curly beard. He stops Bendy from going in and said, "name and service." When Bendy puts his shades down in a cool way, he said, "come on, Wilbur. You know it's me." "Good to see you too, Bendy. Go on in." Inside the Cabana, there is a bar, tables covered with a white covering, and a stage. When Bendy walks in, he goes to the bar. At the bar, Boris working there. "Hey, pal," said Bendy, taking off his shades. "Hey, Bendy. You're just in time. There's a lot of orders coming in. I need you to take them to the tables." Boris gives him trays with food and beverages on them.

When Bendy goes to give them to the customers, Boris starts to wash the dishes. Betty the Creative Demon walks in with Alice Angel. The two goes to a table and reads the menus. When Bendy goes to them, the girls are to concentrate on reading the menus that they covered their faces. "Hello. Welcome to The Center Cabaña. I'll be your waiter; tonight. What would you like," said Bendy, taking out a notebook and pen. "We would like two strawberry shakes: spazzed not stirred," said Betty. "Sure thing. Coming right up." When Bendy writes the order down, he goes to Boris and gives him the order. "You got it, buddy," said Boris, getting to work. While Bendy waits for the order, Chrystal Cooperson goes over to him and sits next to him. "Gasp! Oh, it's just you, boss," said Bendy, surprised. "Ahh! Bendy Devil; my waiter and singer. Please, my little darling devil. Just call me, Chrystal. How are you this evening," said Chrystal, with a flirty smile and moves closer to him. "Ok, Chrystal? I'm doing fine; just waiting for my order." When Bendy tries to get some space from Chrystal, she stops him by leaning on him against the bar table. "You have been working with me so long. We're great partners; aren't we?" "I guess?" "You should relax…with me." Bendy gets scared and unconformable with the situation. Chrystal gets closer to Bendy's face. She was about to kiss Bendy's lips, until Boris rings the bell and said, "order up, Bendy! Two strawberry shakes in the house." "Oh! Thank you, Boris! You're a life savior," said Bendy, taking the shakes and leaves the bar. Chrystal get angry and said, "Mr. Wolf. What did I tell you about interrupting my moments with him?!" "Sorry, Boss. But he's got orders to fill in." "Hmph!"

When Bendy goes to Betty and Alice's table, he put the drinks and a check on their table. When Alice looks up, she said, "Bendy?!" "Alice," said Bendy, in shock. Alice embraces Bendy and said, "what are you doing here devil cake?" "I work here on the weekends." "Bendy Devil?! **Cher cousin, c'est vraiment toi(Dear cousin, is it really you)** ," said Betty, looking up and sees him. "Cousin Betty! Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis le college. **(I haven't seen you since college.)** " When Bendy and Betty hugged each other, Alice said, "Betty, you know Bendy." "Cousin Bendy, you know my best friend?" "I just met her today. And you two know each other?" "Of course. We went to elementary and high school; together. Alice, Bendy is my cousin; four times removed. It's a surprise to see you here, cher cousin." "Boris works here on the weekends too, Betty." "Boris?! Boris the Wolf?! Le loup qui m'a vole mon coeur depis le college? Il est la?! **(The wolf that's stolen my heart since college? He's here)** " "Yep, that's him. He's at the bar; over there." Betty runs to the bar with her shake; fast as lighting.

While Boris cleans a wine glass, he sees Betty face through it. And Betty said, "bonjour, mon loup sauvage depuis longtemps perdu. **(hello, my long lost wild wolf.)** " "Hehe! That's funny. For a second there, I thought that wine glass talked to me. And its voice sounds a lot like Bendy's cousin…" "Betty. C'est moi. **(It's me.)** Betty the Creative Demon! Votre cheri des colleges. **(Your college sweetheart.)** " Then Boris screams in terror and said in fear, "it's you. How did you turn into a wine glass? How did you find me?! How?!" "Um…Boris, look up," said Bendy, walking to him with Alice. When Boris looks up, he is nose to nose with Betty. "Betty?! It's been a while," said Boris, sweating from shyness. "Oh, mon trone de ma rose. Nous avons ete separes beaucoup trop longtemps, **(Oh, my throne of my rose. We've been separated far too long.** " said Betty, hugging him. While she kisses Boris, Alice said, "what beautiful couple. How did those two lovebirds meet?" "They met when Boris and I were taking French lessons in college. When Boris did his speech, Betty instantly fell for him. She hasn't changed a bit," said Bendy. "Which reminds me." Alice starts kissing on Bendy. When Chrystal notices Alice smooching Bendy, she takes off her glove and walks to them. When she taps on Alice's shoulder, Alice turns her head around and Crystal slaps her face with her glove. Then Alice lets go off Bendy and said, "hey, what's the big idea?! We're trying to have our moment here." "I believe you were flirting with my partner," said Chrystal. "You mean my boyfriend, you old hag!" "Woah! Girls, stop it. Alice, this is my boss; Chrystal Cooperson. Boss, this is a friend of mine; Alice Angel," said Bendy, separating them. "You let this sad excuse for a woman to boss you around," said Alice, in shock. "Who are you calling sad excuse?! A least I'm not a bad excuse for an angel," said Chrystal. Boris and the customers get in shock, looks at them and said, "oooooooo." "Hey! You can't talk about my best friend like that; tu veux dire femme d'impolitesse **(you mean woman of rudeness)** ," said Betty, standing up for Alice. "What did she say? I don't speak her language," said Crystal. "What she said was not friendly and," said Bendy, trying to explain. "Hey, Bendy! We're on," said Boris, going to the piano. "Sweet! Time to sing."

Betty, Alice, and Chrystal go to a table and sits together. While Boris plays the piano in a beautiful tune, he says, "ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Center Cabana. We'll be playing "All or nothing at all". And now please, welcome everyone's favorite little devil: Bendy Devil." While the music and Boris play the intro of Rhapsody in Pew, Bendy comes out of the stage curtains with a tall microphone. After he straightens his tie, he holds on to the mic and sings,

 **"All or nothing at all [All of the female customers looks at Bendy; in an admiring way.]**

 **Half a love…never appealed to me [Chrystal wolf howls until Alice hits her head with a mallet.]**

 **If your heart…it never could yield to me [Alice wolf whistles until Chrystal hits her head with the same mallet.]**

 **Then I rather have nothing at all All or nothing at all [Bendy walks off the stage.]**

 **If it's love, there ain't no in-between [Bendy goes to Alice and holds her hand while singing. Alice blushes, while Chrystal gets jealous.]**

 **Why begin the cry for something that might have been [Bendy kiss her hand and she fainted by his charm.]**

 **No, I'd rather have nothing at all [Bendy climbs on the girls and pose. Betty then whispers while nodding her head, "show off."]**

 **So, please don't bring your lips close to my cheek [Chrystal tries to kiss him, but he stops her by putting his finger to her lips.]**

 **Don't smile or I'll be lost beyond recall [Bendy takes out a rose, gives it to Chrystal, gets off of the table and goes to the piano playing Boris. Chrystal gets swooned by the rose he gave her, that she melted into butter. And goes back up to her normal self to keep watching Bendy.]**

 **The kiss in your eyes, the touch of your hand makes me weak [Bendy fists-bump Boris, grabs an umbrella next to the piano and walks back on the stage.]**

 **And my heart may grow dizzy and fall [Chrystal blows multiple kisses at Bendy. When Bendy sees them, he opens the umbrella and shields himself with it from them.]**

 **And if I fell…. under the spell of you call [Chrystal goes up into the air until she was pulled down by Betty.]**

 **I would be caught in the undertow [Alice bangs her head on a pole that's next to her; happily.]**

 **So, you see, I got say no…no… [All of the female customers fan girl screamed except Betty.]**

 **All…or nothing at all"**

Everyone cheered and clapped for Bendy as walks back into the stage curtains and bowing to the crowd. "All right, party people. Get on the floor and shake, rattle 'n' roll," said Boris, playing happy fast Dixieland music. The customers go on the dance floor and dance like they're having a great time. Bendy goes on the floor and shows off some amazing moves. All of the female customers are awed by his moves and fainted. He puts his hand into the crowd and pulls Alice out of it. As Bendy dances with her, she gets so swoon by his charm and moves. Betty goes to Boris and watches him play. Betty turns on a juice box on the same tune that Boris plays on the piano. She takes Boris from the piano, takes him to the dance floor and dances with him. Chrystal gets angry at Alice for dance with Bendy. "Hiya, Cousin Betty. Wow, Boris. Vous savez surement comment danser avec une fille **(You surely know how to dance with a girl)** ," said Bendy, impressed by Boris dancing with his cousin. "Bendy! Vous savez quand vous me parlez francais, cela me rappelle Betty **(You know when you speak French, it reminds me of Betty)** ," said Boris, sweating nervously. "Francais vous rappelle de moi **(French reminds you of me)**?! Oh, Boris. Tu es douce comme une tarte aux pommes **(You're sweet as apple pie)**." When the music ends, Bendy puts his shades back on. "Bye, Boris. See you tomorrow night," said Bendy. "Bye, pal." "See ya, cher cousin." Bendy hugs Betty and she said, "I'll miss you, cher cousin." "Goodnight, Alice. I'm glad I danced with you." "Goodnight, devil cake," said Alice. While Boris, Betty, and Alice watch Bendy, Crystal looks at them at the bar. "Starting tomorrow night, I'll make my move on him," said Crystal, looking at picture frame of Bendy and kisses it.


	10. The Devil's Final Straw

Chapter 9: The Devil's Final Straw

At the Center Cabaña, Bendy still in his cabana uniform is bringing food to the customers and Boris makes food and drinks for them. Bendy sits at the bar; waiting for an order. Wilbur and another guy that looks like him except his beard is brown goes over to Bendy. Bendy gets scared until he recognized them. "Wilbur. And it that Gregory? What are you doing here? Are you suppose to be guarding the doorway?" "Mr. Devil. The boss wants to see you at her office; right now, and alone," said Gregory. "But I'm a bit busy with work." "You must go now." Then Gregory picks Bendy up and takes him to a tall narrow door with a sign says, "THE BOSS". Gregory opens the door, throws Bendy inside and close the door. "Man, I feel bad for Bendy. But we have no choice," said Wilbur. "Why does the boss want to see Bendy," said Boris. "Ok, since I like you and Bendy. I tell you what's going on. The boss wants him to be her mister. You know? She wants to marry him." "What?!" "We have no choice. She said, "she'll pay us more if we do her dirty work.' To be honest: Gregory and I feared her." "I got to save him. Do you have a phone I can borrow? I want to call a friend." "Sure. Here." Wilbur gives Boris an old cellphone. Boris dials the numbers on it and makes a call. "Hello? Betty? Put Alice on the phone," said Boris.

Inside the office, it's so dark in there that only Bendy's eyes are only seen glowing white. "Boss? You said you wanted to see me. Why is everything so dark? Hello? Ms. Cooperson?! Chrystal?! Not funny!" Then a red light shines down on a couch. It has two heart-shaped pillows. Next to the couch: is a table with engagement, marriage and honeymoon magazines, two tall wine glasses on it and a bucket with crushed ice and a bottle of red wine inside it. Chrystal is on the couch; wearing a sexy red from the cartoon Swing Shift Cinderella while she's laying there in an alluring pose. "Come…sit with me," said Chrystal, using her figure to make come here command. Bendy gets silently gets in shock with emotionless face while sweating; nervously. Then Bendy gulped and said, "um…how sweet of you, Chrystal. I just realized that I got some orders to fill. So…goodbye." Bendy tries to escape, but the door is locked. Chrystal pulls Bendy towards her by using a scarf. Bendy landed into her arms. She ties the scarf on Bendy's hands and made Bendy sit next to her. She then opens the bottle of wine and pours into the two glasses. When she turns on the record player and it plays romantic jazz, she holds two filled wine glasses and said, "care for some cold wine, Bendkins?" "Sorry, I'm wine-intolerant. And how can I grab it with my hands tied," said Bendy, tries to untie himself. Chrystal pours his glass of wine into his mouth. While she drinks hers, Bendy spits his out into a spitting pot on the floor. "Is this lady trying to seduce me? I need to get out of here," said Bendy, in his mind. When Chrystal finishes drinking, she lay down on Bendy like a bed and uses his chest as a pillow. "Boris…where are you? I need some help," said Bendy, in his mind and shivers in fear. "We should get married, Bendy. You and I; wrapped around our fingers," said Chrystal. "What?! You mean you only hired me just so you can woo and marry me?!" "I was looking for a hubby. And you were perfect." "I'm sorry, Chrystal. But I'm in my early 20's…I am not the marriage type. Also, you weren't my type. But if you can untie me, I got a surprise for you." "Really?!" "Yes. Just untie me and close your eyes." When Chrystal unties Bendy, she closes her eyes. Bendy tiptoes to the door to escape. While he tries to escape, the door lands on top of him.

It turns out that Alice has kicked down the door to get it in. and she doesn't know that she crushed Bendy down with the door. "You again. What are you doing here," said Chrystal, in shock. "A little birdie told me; you were trying to seduce my devil cake to marry him," said Alice, with a disappointed look on her face and tapping her right foot expectantly. "I saw him first; so, buzz off, sister." "Where's Bendy?!" Bendy struggles to get out under the door. When Bendy's head came out from under the door, he said, "Alice. You're here to save me. Or trying to crush my limbs and guts." When Alice picks up his head, she realized what he meant. She gets off of the door and gets it off of Bendy's body. Boris and Betty go to the body and de-flats it. When Alice puts Bendy's head back on his body, Chrystal goes up to Bendy and said, "so, where's my surprise?" Then Bendy gives her his shades and suit. When he takes off his suit, he was wearing his original outfit under it; the whole time. "What does this mean? What kind of surprise is this," said Chrystal, getting confused. "I know this is not me…...But this is my final straw, I QUIT," said Bendy, yelling at her face and leaves, while angrily walking towards the exit. "Quit?! You can't quit! Don't go! Why are you quitting?" "Because of you. You don't mind your own business, giving me space and there is no way I'm not marrying you." Chrystal grabs onto Bendy's ankle; trying to stop him from leaving. While Bendy tries to leave, but he's dragging her and she said, "you can't leave! Please stay." "Never," said Bendy, freed his ankle and leaves the club. "NOOO! Come back, my devil sent from underground." "If Bendy is quitting, so am I," said Boris, follows Bendy. "That's my devil cake. In your face," said Alice, follows Boris and Bendy with Betty.  
When Chrystal stands up, Wilbur and Gregory walk up to her; right behind. "I told you this would happen, boss. Maybe you should give up on having him as your husband," said Wilbur. "I'm not giving up that easy," said Chrystal, turns to face the brothers with her face facing down. "What?" "Bendy…...will be mine. HE WILL BE MINE! I'll get him back…. somehow."


	11. Visit Heaven Paradise

Chapter 10: Visit Heaven Paradise

The next day, Alice Angel drags Bendy with Boris and Betty to an excavator that leads to Heaven Paradise. "You know…. you could have just asked me to come visit your hometown," said Bendy, makes Alice let go of his tail. "I did like ten times already." "But you didn't say please." "What?!" "C'est mon cousin, bien. Il se souvient toujours de ses manieres. **(That's my cousin, alright. He always remember his manners)** ," said Betty. "Yep. He's a mannered demon. Are you sure they'll let Bendy and I come up there," said Boris, getting on the excavator while holding Betty's hand. "Sure thing, Boris. They let me in, so can you two." Bendy, Alice, Boris, and Betty came went up to a golden gate. The gate has girly eyes and lips on it. "Miss Angel and Miss Demon, good to see you. Who are they," said the gate. "He's Bendy Devil; my boyfriend. And he's Boris the Wolf; Betty's boyfriend," said Alice. "We're not their boyfriends," said Bendy, quickly denies and blushes. "Big G is very interested to see you. Come on in," said the gate, opening itself.

When they go to Heaven Paradise, Bendy and Boris are fascinated by what they're seeing. "Wow. The rumors are true. The clouds are so soft," said Boris, laying down on a cloud. Then 6 cloud-made puppies appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Bendy. They lick him; happily, and Bendy said, "oh! Stop. That tickles. They're so cute, soft, white, cozy and fluffy. "Down pups. They're my uncle's pets. Calm down: Enfys, Rain, Nerida, Iris, Mazin, and Mizuko," said Alice. One of the pups continues to lick Bendy, until Alice said, "Mizuko, do I have to say everything twice with you?" "It's ok. I love animals." "You know my Uncle Big G, right?" "Yes. My parents and he went to college; together. He's your uncle?" "Yes. I'm his 99th niece 10 times. Believe me, Uncle G has a lot of siblings. I can't wait to show ya'll to my family. Ok, pups. Lead us home."

The puppies lead the quartet to a cloud-made castle. "This is your house?! It enormous," said Boris, amazed. "It's big as my parents' castle," said Bendy. "UNCLE G! I BROUGHT GUESTS," said Alice, yelling to the entrance. When the door opened, the pups and the quartet went inside. Big G was in his throne room; looking at a photo album of his years in college with Bendy's parents. When he hears a knock on the door, he puts the album away and said, "come in." When Alice enters, she runs to her uncle and hugs him. "Alice. You're back. Where are the guests," said Big G. "They're coming." When Bendy, Boris, and Betty walks into the throne room, Big G goes to Bendy and gives him a huge bear huge. "Bendy Devil! It's wonderful to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were 18," said Big G, happily. "I…can't…breathe," said Bendy, trying to get free from the hug. "Uncle, you're squeezing my boyfriend and soon to be husband to his grave," said Alice. "Oh, sorry." "To be clear, Big G. I'm not her boyfriend." "I know Bendy. I say, are you Boris the Wolf?" "Yes?" "You're early to come here." "Uncle…. don't spoil." "Sorry, Alice. And Betty; good to see you again." "Thank you, Big G." "You must be starving from that long trip to get up here. I prepared a feast for you."  
Big G leads the quartet to a dining room with rows of buffets. "I'm in heaven; already," said Boris, grabbing plate and silverware and digs in. "Shhhh! Boris! Not in front of the angels and especially Big G," said Bendy. "Oh, sorry." While the quartet dines away, Big G sneaking to an angel butler holding an angel-like ceramic retro-style push button dial desk telephone. He dials a few numbers and picks it up. He whispers softly into it, "hello? It's me, Big G. Bendy is at my castle with his cousin, friend, and my niece. Come here, immediately."


	12. The Family Reunion

Chapter 11: The Family Reunion

When the quartet finished their meals, Boris starts eating up all the leftovers. "Do ever visit your parents, Bendy," said Alice. Then Bendy looks down at the floor in an angry glare, but into his eyes is filled with sadness. "What's wrong with him," said Alice. "Bendy ran away from home; back in his teen years," said Boris, whispering to her. "Why?" "His father can never accept his kind and wonderful personality." "Cher cousin. Vous, devez render visite a vos parents. Ils vous ont manqué. Vous ne les avez pas vus depuis l'age de 18. Ans et maintenant vous avez 24 ans. **(Dear cousin. You need to visit your parents. They're missed you. You haven't seen them since you were 18. and now you're 24.)** " said Betty. "You haven't seen them in six years, Bendy," said Alice. "Yes. Et je sais, cher cousin. Je sais que ma mère me manque. Mais mon père ne me manquera pas. Je ne retournerai jamais au manison. Ma vie est parfaite ici. **( And I know, dear cousin. I know my mother misses me. But my father, he will never miss me. I'll never go back to the Manison. My life is perfect here.)** " "Vraiment?! Qu'en est-il des ennemis que vous avez crees comme: The Festival Freaks, The Butcher Gang et Chrystal Cooperson? Ces gars viennent apres vous pour leurs propres raisons. **(Oh, really?! What about the enemies you created like: The Festival freaks, the Butcher Gang and Chrystal Cooperson? These guys are coming after you for their own reasons.)** " "Your cousin is right; Bendy. The Festival Freaks are after you to make you work for them. The Butcher Gang are after you because you accidentally ruin their lives. And Chrystal will come after you to marry you. Face the facts, buddy. You must go home; where its safe," said Boris.

Before Bendy can respond to him, somebody grabbed Bendy; right behind him. The person turned out to be Persephone Spring Devil and she hugs him; really tight. Then she kisses his cheeks and said, "Bendy Devil. Where have you been? I missed you so much. For six years, I finally found you," said Persephone, crying with tears of joy. Alice as no idea who Persephone is, so she walks up to her and said, "hey, who the heck are you?" "Um…. Alice, that's my Aunt Persephone; Bendy's mother," said Betty, warning her. "She's Bendy's mother?! I'm so sorry. My name is Alice Angel. I have been dating your son for a long time." Alice tries to apologize to her, but Persephone already hates her. "Mother?! What are you doing here? How did you…. wait a sec. Big G," said Bendy. Big G shrugs to cover himself. "Betty?! Is that you?! Why didn't you tell us where Bendy was," said Persephone, notice Betty. "He bribed me with cupcakes and Boris' diary." "You gave Betty my dairy," said Boris, getting angry at him and pulls him away from his mother. "You know her. She's a chatterbox; she won't keep her mouth shut. I had no choice. You can't blame me. You know she never gives up on wanting to be yours. Besides, you're cute as a pup," said Bendy, smart-talking him. "My prince of the underworld, you must come home," said Persephone.

"And get mistreated by father again?! I'm sorry, mother. But I will never return." "You don't understand. Your father is dying from losing you." "What?" "I'm not kidding. He's been looking for you so long. He couldn't rest, sleep, eat, shave, bath or takes medication while you ran away for six years. He missed you so much." "He does miss me?" "You have no idea," said Big G, bring Lucifer to him. Poor Lucifer is covered with a brown blanket. His eyes are still red, he's still paler and thinner than he uses to be and his long black beard is still there. "Oui! Uncle Lucifer," said Betty, in shock of his appearance. Then Boris fainted from seeing him like that. "That's your father?! Wow, your mother wasn't kidding at all. Poor old man," said Alice. "Father…. I never thought this could happen," said Bendy. "My son. I know your father can be a hard-head bully," said Persephone. "I AM NOT," said Lucifer. "But he was doing it to protect you. He wants what's best for you." "Son, please forgive me. In fact, I use to be just like you when I was your age. Kind, wanting to spread happiness and peace on Travel Planet." "You were friendly too?" "Yes, until my mother passed away. My father raised me to be cruel and arrogant like him. Bendy, please forgive me."

Bendy walks up to his father, then he looks at Alice, his mother, Betty trying to walk Boris and kissed him while he's out cold and Big G. Then Bendy starts to cry and hugs his father. "You have no idea how long been waiting to hear those words. Apology accepted. I missed you and love you too," said Bendy, kissed his father on the cheek. When Boris wakes up, Lucifer magically turns back to normal. "What did I missed," said Boris. "Bendy forgiven his father and the family is reunited," said Alice, pointing at Bendy, Betty, Lucifer, and Persephone doing a group hug. "Aw, that's sweet." "Also, you should look in the mirror." When Boris looked in the mirror, there were smooched marks on his face from Betty. Then Big G and Alice laugh at Boris.

A few days later; at the park on Travel Planet. Boris, Betty, and Alice are waiting for Bendy. "How long is taking Bendy? I want my devil cake. I could sure like a piece of him," said Alice, putting her lipstick on. "Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late. I ran into some trouble," said Bendy, whipping of smooch marks on his face. "Let me guess... Chrystal Cooperson," said Boris. "Yep." "Here, devil cake. You can whip them off; clean with this hankie," said Alice, giving him it. When he whips them off, Betty said, "Cher cousin, tu nous as dit de venir ici. Pourquoi? **(Dear cousin, you told us to come here. What for?)** " "Mes parents m'ont dit que je pouvais rester ici jusqu'a ce qu'il soit temps pour moi d'etre couronne roi. **(My parents told me that I could stay here until it was time for me to be crown King)** " "Fantastic." "I know. Time for me to write down stories in my way. Who's ready to go to the mall?" "Me!" "I'm in, Bendkins," said Alice. "More Adventures of Bendy Devil awaits," said Boris. As they leave for the mall, the Festival Freaks appeared behind a tree and Jojo said, "I'm going to get that little demon. And we'll be rich, boys." Then the Butcher Gang appeared behind a bush, and Charley said, "trust me, men. We'll have our revenge on that devil." And then, Chrystal Cooperson and Wilbur & Gregory appeared behind underneath a bench and Chrystal said, "that devil hunk will be my groom." "Oh, brother," said Wilbur; being annoyed. "I know. Here we go again," said Gregory.

And so that's how the Adventures of Bendy Devil begins. With his pal; Boris the Wolf, his self-proclaim gal; Alice Angel and his cousin; Betty the Creative Demon, there's going to be a lot of mischief and fun around. THE END


End file.
